There has been known an image formation device in which a photoconductive drum that forms electrostatic latent images is provided, and is removably attached from the device with a developer cartridge for supplying toner to the surface of the photoconductive drum.
The developer cartridge includes a box-shaped cabinet, and a developer roller that is supported by both side walls of the cabinet. From one of the side walls of the cabinet, a feed member protrudes to supply a bias to the developer roller. In the state that the developer cartridge is attached to the body of the image formation device, an electrode plate provided to the body comes in contact with the end surface of the feed member from the direction orthogonal to the attachment direction of the developer cartridge. From the electrode plate, the bias is applied to the developer roller via the feed member. Such a device is shown and described in JP-A-2003-295614. One potential problem with such a configuration is that, when the developer cartridge is attached to and detached from the body, the feed member may become damaged because the feed member slides in contact with the electrode plate.